


LINK ME A SHOW

by thoughtsdemise



Series: The Twelve Days of Overloading [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spark Play, Voyeurism, self denial of orgasim, vid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: On the fourth day of Overload-mus my true spark gave to me, a bit of fun with the enemy. (Ratchet and Soundwave “hook-up”, and Rumble gets to enjoy the view.)





	LINK ME A SHOW

Rumble grins at the head medic from the middle of his desk.  He watches as Ratchet quickly enters his office and locks the door with high clearance medical codes.  Rumble huffs a laugh. Sure, sure. It was cool with him. After all it wasn’t everyday, Ratchet found one of Soundwave’s little spies in his office for that “special visit”.  Rumble pulls a special datapad from his subspace, and though smaller than either of the larger mechs would probably have liked, he knew they’d both get what they needed.

The picture is fuzzy and static filled as Rumble clicks it on.  He stares at it and runs through the frequencies until he catches onto a clear signal.  Soundwave blinks up on the screen. He was in his own office. Rumble looks over at Ratchet who had stayed lingering near the door.  His grin grows fiendish as he puts the datapad in front of him facing the office chair behind the desk. He sees Ratchet shiver from the corner of his sensor array before the medic gives into his lust and comes around the desk to sit himself in the chair.  He backs it up so that Soundwave and Ratchet could have a clear view of all his actions.

“We’ll have to make this quick,” Ratchet mutters, biting at his lip in clear disappointment.  “I’ve got a…”

“Don’t worry, doc.”  Rumble gives Ratchet a thumbs up.  “Boss already had the logs of patient visits pulled up before he sent me out.  Next is the red trouble making glitch right? Fragger’s always late.”

“You went into…”  Ratchet leans forward to make a grab at Rumble, but Soundwave clears his throat.

“Behave the both of you.”  And while his voice remains monotone, there is a clear command in it that makes Rumble look sheepish and causes Ratchet to whine while his valve cover pops.

A heat rushes over Ratchet’s face.  Rumble settles himself back and grins as he takes in the nice picture before him.  He had to admit the Boss had good taste in mechs. While the boxy form of his Earth alt mode might cause other mechs to turn away, its simplistic nature and clean lines where very easy on the optics.  Rumble could see why Boss and Doc kept in touch from their University days even if they had ended up in different factions. Not that the pair of them would ever openly admit it, but they both secretly hoped the other would join with them.  How did Rumble know? Well he wasn’t a hacking spy wise for nothing. Though don’t tell Soundwave one of his little glitches had figured out the codes to his secret data files.

Rumble leans back and settles in, his hands plated on Ratchet’s desk.  Part of the agreement was that while Rumble could record the show for later enjoyment, he wasn’t allowed to jerk it while in front of Ratchet.  His optics focus in on Ratchet’s red hands as they move over white plating to red hips.

Ratchet wastes no time dipping his digits into his valve,  He thumbs his anterior node and thrusts his digits in and out.  His optics snap to the screen to watch Soundwave bring his hands up to taps his digits in front of his face.  Ratchet’s vents hitch, and he whines at the thought of that intense focus on him and only him. His chest plates pop open unconsciously.  His spark flares almost painfully at exposure to the cool air in his office.

“Frag me!”  Rumble leans forward eagerly.

Ratchet shakes and tries to command his chest plates to close.  He gives up when the heat in his frame ticks up, sending back an unable to execute command error to his HUD.  He leans his hips forward and begins to thrust his digits faster into his valve. He gives into the need and lightly touches the surface of his spark.  His optics trained on Soundwave on the small screen whose own frame has begun to quiver.

Rumble chuckles and watches the display before him.  If the medic was this worked up from just the thought of Boss watching, he thought he knew what state his Boss was in right now.   _“These two glitches,’_ Rumble shakes his head at the thought and sets a reminder to corner Soundwave about scheduling more play time with the medic.    _‘Shouldn’t be too hard either.  Given how careless Ratchet could be on the battlefields, and how Soundwave had to be on the constant move as to not be pinned down by enemy fire to keep lines of communication open. ‘_

Rumble snaps his focus completely back to Ratchet as he shoves a single digit into the direct center of his spark.  Rumble chokes for a moment and fights with internal commands to release his spike. He can hear the long groan from the datapad at his knees.  He laughs. That groan...if he had to lay a bet then he’s bet the Boss had given in and was jerking it himself despite his strict self denial. Well he couldn’t blame him.  Ratchet really did put on a pretty show even when he was hurrying through the motions.

He taps his digits against the surface of Ratchet’s desk to distract himself.  Frenzy sure was gonna be having a slag fit when he found himself locked out of their share quarters.   Rumble starts when he hears Ratchet bow his spinal strut backward. A second digit in his spark’s center sending him into overload.  Rumble licks his lips and watches Ratchet sag in his chair. He can hear the heavy pants from the datapad and know Soundwave is close too and follows soon after Ratchet.

Rumble grins at Ratchet before taking the datapad and subspacing it again.  “Better clean up, Doc. The red glitch is out in the medbay looking for ya.”  Rumble jumps down from the desk and makes his way over to the vent he had come through.  He throws Ratchet a playful salute when the medic gives him a dirty look. “Be in touch soon, cutey!”


End file.
